gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
Different Gotz Doll Boxes
Over time, Gotz Play Doll doll boxes have gone through a variety of different styles, changes, and types. It is our goal to accurately identify which Play Doll box style was used and the year to and from it was used. Please keep in mind that this article will change frequently as new boxes, styles and years they were used, along with to and from become known. Some information (ex. when a box was introduced and when it was changed) may be unknown; we may only have a photo of the box at this time. 'Challenges:' It can be difficult to confirm the actual year a specific doll box was used; dolls may have accidentally been stored in the wrong box and most of the older dolls we come across no longer even have their original box. In order to ensure the accuracy of the timeline ''for when a specific doll box style was used, we would prefer to see that box style appear with three separate dolls from a "known" year before stating with certainty that 'that''' doll box was definitely used in specific year. Please note: some of these boxes may also have been used for HANDCRAFTED DOLL boxes. Quick Visual Reference This section is a quick visual guide of all the Play Doll boxes currently catalogued. poupeegotzbebe.jpg|1960-Early 1970-1971-? 1976box.jpg|If the box writing is correct, this box was used in ?-1976-? EarlyBox(unicorn11111).jpg|This is an older box style. heartbox.jpg WhiteBlueRedEine.jpg BrownTanEine.jpg|This box style was used from ?-1984-? 1984PinkFlowers.jpg|Verified box style used in years: 1984 PinkFlowerWindow.jpg|This doll box is a "window" style box with a white/pink background; dark pink flowers frame the top right; white flowers frame the bottom left. It was used from ?-1986-? 1989RebeccaOriginal Box?.jpg 1988MarieLouiseFIinOB.jpg|This box has a white background with light pink accent coloring and faint-lined bow. Verified used in years: 1987 WhitePlasticWindow.PNG|This box has a white background with light pink accent coloring and faint-lined bow. Verified used in years: 1987 1987BeverlyFIOB.jpg|This box has a light pink background with a darker pink accent coloring. WhiteNon-WindowBox.PNG|This box is white with a pink bow; the cardboard cut-out "window" is intact but can be removed. It does not have plastic under the cut-out. This box may have been used in 1988. 1988PorcelainMINOUBox.png|PORCELAIN DOLL BOX: Plain, brown, non-Gotz logo, cardboard doll box with tuck flap and gold sticker. Verified Years: - 1988 - DarkPinkBowBox.jpg|This box has a darker pink background (vs. the same style box but with white background) with a dark pink bow (vs. the lighter pink of the white box). 1989ElaineOB.jpg|This box features horizontal Gotz symbols. Verified box style was used in years: 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991 1990WendyFIOB.jpg|This box style was used for Play Dolls in 1990. DiagonalPinkThread.jpg|This box has a "thread" that stems from the Gotz logo upwards to the CENTER of the box. This box is also seen with some Handcrafted Dolls. 1990VanessaOB.jpg|This box has a "thread" design that goes upwards from the GOTZ logo to the LEFT. This box may have been used in ?-1990-? mostlywindow.jpg 1995JessicaOB.jpg|Verified this box style was used in years: 1995 Category:Doll Category:DIFFERENT GOTZ DOLL BOXES AND PAPERWORK Category:General Information Category:Learn How to Identify a Gotz Doll Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Play Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Handcrafted Baby Dolls Category:Limited Edition Baby Dolls